


home

by achievingelysium_archive (achievingelysium)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Archived from FFN, F/M, Freestyle, Percy Jackson Ship Weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievingelysium/pseuds/achievingelysium_archive
Summary: Can't I just go home? (but he's dead.) How can Silena go home if there's no one to go home to? First attempt at freestyle, Charlena. Written for Percy Jackson Ship Weeks - Week Two.
Relationships: Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Kudos: 1





	home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on FFN, and is being archived on AO3. General disclaimer: my old writing does not always reflect my current opinions or skills.
> 
> Originally written on: Jul 25, 2013.

written for percy jackson ship weeks 2013 | week two

charles/silena

**home**

* * *

_can i just go_ home _?_

(but he's dead.)

can't i just... well...

**leave?**

(then what, hon?)

i K.I.L.L.E.D

him

(you're a traitor, hon.)

he BeLiEvEd

I

N

_me._

called me beautiful... brave...

kind... smart

(but you aren't, hon.)

**coward.**

_is that what i_ am _?_

(yes, it is.)

he said...

i have a **heart** MaDe of _gold_

(but it's just paint, right?)

i just

WANT

to =go=

**h**

**o**

**m**

**e**

(well on you're way, aren't you, hon?)

_charlie..._

(you **killed** him)

[ _charlie_ ]

(you don't deserve elysium, hon.)

_see..._

(say you're sorry)

_charlie._

(go home, hon)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on FFN, and is being archived on AO3. General disclaimer: my old writing does not always reflect my current opinions or skills.
> 
> Originally written on: Jul 25, 2013.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
